Ember's Journey
by hemellicht
Summary: The first part of a story I wrote, In which Ember discovers sexuality while trying to guide her tribe. Takes place after the split, where Ember's part of the Wolfrider tribe settled at the howling rock. if you are offended by Graphical sexual content or Homosexuality, this is not a story for you.


I only own this particular scenario, as it was commisioned by someone, that later withdrew the commision, And I decided to re-write it with Elfquest characters instead.

Elfquest and the characters in this story are owned by the wonderfully talented people at Warp Graphics, and a special mention goes out to Wendy and Richard Pini for creating such a wonderful world that had me reading the comics over and over again 3!

Ember's Journey. by Lorgar Aurelion

The sun was setting over their new home, A small mountain of rocks and boulders in a vast grassland. The wolfrider's of Chieftess Ember, Daughter of eleven chiefs, Had settled here after a long journey. While her Father and half the tribe were at war for the legacy of their people, Ember was chosen to lead the other part of their tribe, to preserve the way, and continue the line, should they not succeed.

Ember struggled, the way and the need of now were at odds with eachother, and as she struggled, the tribe struggled with her.

Ember was confused, she was the youngest chief of the wolfriders, ever! And she was struggling. They were safe in their new home, no tree or woods around, but rocks and moss, it was not the same, yet it smelled right, or whatever redlance had said. Ember missed trees, she missed climbing in them and hiding amongst the top branches, out of sight, where she would be alone, where she could think, head in the breeze and the warm sun on her face. The rocks offered holes, and caves, while good places to hide, they were not the same, and they were limited in number, so they were also quite obvious hiding places. No sunlight could penetrate them like it could leaves, let alone let in it's warmth.

"no good" Ember thought, "there is just no privacy here" and jumped off her perch on a small pile of rocks. Landing nimbly on her feet, she picked up her spear and made to walk back to her den, "maybe mother can help me relax today..." went through her head as she made the small climb to the little cave they shared. The smooth moss under her feet feeling cool and damp, while the patches of rock were sharp and warm from the sun shining on them all day, it still felt strange.

She froze suddenly, she heard someone grumbling under her breath, and she sounded hurt. "puckernuts!" came drifting towards her as she made her way over to the other person, recognising the voice belonging to Moonshade. As Ember rounded the corner she saw the tanner sitting on a rock, cradling an ankle, wincing as she rubbed it gently. 'Are you hurt Moonshade?' Ember asked with concern, they didn't see eye to eye alot lately, but she never would wish hurt to anyone of her pack members. 'I'm alright' Moonshade said stiffly, 'Just slipped on a loose pebble when I wanted to take this hide in to dry' she complained. 'This is why we build homes in the forest, not in a jumble of rock!' she whinced, rubbing her sore ankle. 'I know Moonshade, I would prefer the forest too, but there is no forest here, and I don't like the feeling further to the unknown horizon for us to leave here, I'm sorry' Ember said as dimplomaticly as she could. 'Can you walk?' she asked 'or do you want me to get mother?' she said, gentler this time, feeling sorry for the old wolfrider. 'I'll manage' Moonshade said a little sorely, and stood up slowly... Only to slump down wincing 'ow ow ow!' she cursed, and a tear streamed across her cheek, clearly she was more hurt then she was willing to admit. 'Manage my foot!' Ember said, 'You're staying right here until mother can come take a look at you, and that's final!'.

Ember closed her eyes and concentrated *Mother!, Moonshade is hurt, please help us* she sent, and in a cave not too far away, Leetah awoke with a gasp, *I'm on my way child* came the hasty reply, jumping out of the furs they slept in, and only pausing long enough to put on some pants, and something she thought was her vest, Leetah was out of her cave, rushing to her friend's aid. As she arrived at the scene she found her daughter and her friend sitting on a rock in an awkward silence, both too proud to admit to needing the other's help, but neither clearly willing to completely abandoning the other.

'I take it you tripped again dearest?' Leetah sighed when she came up to Moonshade, 'you know you realy should try to watch your step'she said as she picked up Moonshade's dainty foot, and let her healing magic flow to her badly sprained ankle. 'well in a proper forest the ground doesn't suddenly roll out from under you, I don't understand why we just don't find a grove of proper trees somewhere'' Moonshade replied tersely, 'there are none, we did look dear, remember?' Leetah said wearily, they had this conversation the last time Moonshade hurt her anckle on some loose rocks, And the time before that... 'if you hadn't noticed we're not in the forests anymore'. 'I know!' Moonshade almost spat, 'we're miles away from anything we're ever known, and instead of finding trees, we're stuck in a dead pile of stone!' she cried, and Leetah understood the problem, Moonshade didn't just not like this new land, she was Terrified of it, having lived in the relative safety of the forest all her life, the openess of the steppes around them was so unknown to her, that she literally had to fight every moment, so as to not crawl into a hole and shiver in fear.

She was about to hug Moonshade when her daughter stood up 'Mother can you take care of her please?, I need some time to think' and with that Ember ran off, Leetah didn't understand why those two just didn't get along, but there wasn't much she could do about it, and at this time, she had a patient to worry about. 'Come on dearest, it's a short hop to my cave, you need to rest that foot' she said, 'I can rest in my own cave!' Moonshade said, clearly feeling like being alone. Leetah was having none of that however, 'Yes, but you would just ignore the needed rest, besides this is the third time this week you've hurt yourself, my healing can only go so far, no... this time the body needs to do the work, otherwise it will forget how to repair itself if I keep doing it for her' Leetah explained and helped Moonshade hop the short distance to the Cave the healer and her daughter slept in.

'Alright, down you go' Leetah said as she gently laid Moonshade on the pile of furs she and Ember shared. 'Now you keep that foot up in the air, while I go find us some dinner and something to drink. Alone for a while, Moonshade sighed and gave in to the healer's orders, she admitted that she, was infact, hurt. Her anckle was swollen, though thankfully not as bad as it could have been. She mouthed a silent thank you to the high ones for having such a caring friend, even if she drove her crazy from time to time. She sighed and awkwardly took her vest off, but by the time Leetah came back with some strips of meat and some water, she was still struggling with her pants. 'Let me get that for you' Leetah said in her caring way, and gently rolled Moonshade's pants down her legs, and very gently over her hurt anckle. 'There we go!' Leetah said gently as she brushed some hair off of Moonshade's forehead, 'now under the furs with you, the rocks cool quickly in the evenings here' Leetah said as she mothered Moonshade under the sleeping furs, 'now you just relax and if you're good, I may have sneaked out some dreamberries from pike's stash' she added with a wink. 'Clearly you already had some' Moonshade laughed at her friend, 'or were you simply that worried about me that you just ran outside and didn't bother to dress properly' she said smirking at the healer who looked down at her clothes, Her vest was on backwards, she looked back up and smiled sheepishly 'Well I was asleep when Ember's sending woke me up' She said defensively, 'So I just ran out, this is _**so**_ not my fault!' she stuck out her tounge to her friend, and shrugged the offending piece of cloth off, 'Much better!' she sighed and rubbed her breasts gently 'it was a little tight around the chest' she said, blushing a little as moonshade looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 'That is so you' she giggled to the healer, 'taking care of everyone but yourself' she sighed and lifted the furs, 'In you go!' Moonshade said to Leetah, 'if you were that tired you were already sleeping, you need the rest just as much as I do'. Leetah nodded, yawned and shrugged off her shoes and pants. 'Scoot over!' she said and curled up against moonshade, spooning her lightly and sighing from the comfort and warmth of her friend, before poking her in the sides lightly. 'EEP!' moonshade went and turned around ready to fight off her attacker, meeting only two mirth filled eyes looking at her, a tounge poking out between her friends lips 'Got you!' Leetah said, and pulled her friend against her in a tight cuddle. 'No fair!' Moonshade pouted, and gently bit Leetah on the nose, since she didn't want to let go of her friend when they were so comfortable. they both sighed and relaxed into their hug, almost falling asleep, when Moonshade giggled again, 'funny how we're both hundreds of years old, and we still giggle like cublings when we have an impromptu sleepover like this' Leetah just hugged her friend tighter, pressing their bodies closer, and gently put her lips on Moonshade's ear 'go. to. sleep.' she ordered, giggling and kissing the tip of her friend's ear, before laying her head down and making pretend snoring noises. 'Yes we're _**so**_ mature we are...' Moonshade sighed and smiled, thinking Leetah would be perfect for a pillow tonight.

Meanwhile Ember was sure Moonshade was well taken care of, she and mother always had a way of getting everything right between them, even if they did argue alot about tradition vs pragmatism. Ember just had to find a way between both if she wanted her tribe to prosper in this new land. If only she knew how, she couldn't even find a way to relax, or even calm down, since relaxing clearly wasn't an option. She sighed, "I think I'll just go have a bath and see how close I can get" she sighed inwardly, slowly making her way to the pool where they usually shared their baths. Clothes discarded randomly, Ember stretched and signed, looking at the pool, enjoying the sunshine reflecting of the water just let herself fall face first into the soothing waters, for a moment everything was quiet, nothing but darkness and silence all her world, she wished it could last longer, but alas, elves aren't equiped to breathe water and she broke the surface, rinsing her hair and rubbing some fruit tree leaves to clean herself.

Ember moved over to a large rock, and laid herself on it, letting the last rays of the sun warm her back, and she sighed, "atleast a little peace for a while" she thought to herself. Her peace didn't last long though, 'Ember Ayooah!' a bright voice shouted, followed by a splashing sound, and a few drops of water hitting ember. while a softer 'good evening Ember' came from another elf . Ember smiled, Dewshine and Tyleet, they disturbed her peace, but if anyone made you feel better just by being around them, it was those two. 'Shade and sweet water to you both' Ember said, splashing water over dewshine, sitting up on her elbows so she could look at her friends. 'you look a little tense today Tyleet ' Ember said, as she looked at her friend, dark circles under her eyes. 'yes, I am a little tired and sore' Tyleet sighed, the cub is restless and kicking alot' she smiled through her tiredness, partting her big belly gently. 'You look great carrying a cub Tyleet' Ember said, 'I wish I can look as serene when it's my time' she smiled, and Tyleet moved over to hug her young chieftess. Their hug was rudely interrupted by a wet body jumping on top of them and gathering both of the elves into an even bigger hug. 'No fair having a hug without me!' Dewshine giggled, trying to sound offended and jaelous, but failing miserably. Ember just splashed more water over Dewshine, 'well tough!' Ember said sticking out her tounge to them tomboyish elfin that was now lying on top of her back, getting her all wet again, 'and you ruined about a good finger or two worth of sun's work, so you better say you're sorry right now songstress!' Ember jokingly said. 'I'm sorry' Dewshine pouted,... before cupping another hand full of water over Ember. Ember growled and dove on top of dewshine, forcing them both under water, wrestling and play fighting eachother, Ember came up first gasping for air. She looked around for Dewshine, but her first clue about the she-elf's location was a neck between her legs and two arms around her calves. Dewshine lifted Ember high out of the water and grinned as she dropped her off her shoulders back into the pool. Ember came up giggling 'No fair! you're alot older then me' she said, and Dewshine giggled, 'well I wound't say old,... but I do have a few eights on you young chieftess' she grinned as she gave Ember a hug and sank back into the pool, making her way over to her mate, who sat watching them play with a smile on her lips.

'Finally paying attention to the mother of your child again are you?' Tyleet pouted, mock hurt. 'You are never far from my mind dearest one, you and scouter ofcourse' Dewshine said, 'I just wish he was here to enjoy it with us' she said a little sadly. 'Well we needed to send hunters to gather meat' Ember said, 'and they seemed to be eager to do a little male bonding, so I thought it would be like killing two birds with one arrow'. 'Strongbow could probably make that shot' Dewshine said sticking out her tounge at het chieftess, 'but I fear our scouter is only good for looking at things' she laughed, 'and making babies' she winked at Tyleet, who blushed and splashed more water in Dewshine's way. 'Ack!' Dewshine gasped, 'not you too!, everyone is picking on me today' she pouted, which just earned her more splashes from the giggeling elfins lounging in the pool with her. 'Aww, we're just teasing you Dewshine' Ember said while hugging her friend, 'you know I only tease you when I plan on making it up to you later' Tyleet told her mate, joining in on the hug, and both elves nuzzled Dewshine affenctionately. 'Well, if you realllly want to make it up to me later...' Dewshine said grinning, 'you can make me some Blunt snout ribs tonight, you always do them so well' she said wrapping her arms around her mate and her chieftess. 'always for you my love' Tyleet smiled up at at her mate, 'Would you like to join us Ember?'. Ember put on a serious expression as if thinking it over, 'I would love to!' she said grinning at Dewshine, who was already thinking she was going to say no. 'I would never refuse to spend time with you both' she said while letting herself sink up to her chin into the water. 'I'll join you a bit later though' she said to her motherly friend, while helping Dewshine to lift the very pregnant Tyleet out of the water.

'I worked up a sweat again fighting that monster of a mate you have here' Sticking out her tounge at Dewshine. Dewshine laughed, 'Ember, we're wolfriders, we can smell your stinky parts no matter how well you wash, or no matter how much sourleaf you rub on yourself' she taunted her chieftess. Ember sighed 'yes I know, but if I go home and mother can smell it, she will personally scrub me clean, and I feel I am a little too old for that sort of thing now' she grimaced, remembering the last time Leetah was not amused by her smelling like a stinkbeast after the last hunt that did not go entirely to plan. 'Where is Leetah tonight anyway?' Tyleet asked, 'I havent seen her since our last session, and she was complaining about being very tired lately'. 'She's fine, Moonshade tripped again' Ember said, earning double sighs from her friends, 'Mother is taking care of her now, Moonshade is sleeping at our place tonight'. 'Taking care of her eh?' Dewshine said grinning at her mate, 'well that should take care of Moonshade's frustration a little', Tyleet let a giggle escape her smiling lips 'That's not funny!' she admonished her mate, 'and yet you laugh' Dewshine said helping her mate drape her poncho over her wet body. 'well only because I know how frustrated can feel' Tyleet pouted. 'I know love... I miss him too' Dewshine sighed sadly, standing behind her mate and hugging her close, cradling Tyleet's rounded belly. 'lucky we won't have to miss him for long' she said cheerfully, giving her mate a nuzzle on the neck. 'That's not what I meant' Tyleet sighed, 'What then?' Dewshine asked puzzled, 'I'll tell you when you get older little songbird' Tyleet said, cupping her mate's cheek. '...I'm older then you...' Dewshine deadpanned. 'I know dear one' Tyleet said, 'and as soon as you start acting it, I'll let you know' she giggled and started climbing up the rocks. 'Hey!' Dewshine yelled in mock hurt, watching her mate climb the gentle slope. 'Amazing how she's managing to look gracefull even with a belly full of cub isn't it?' Dewshine asked Ember, who was sat back watching her friend's exchange with a smile on her face.

'She looks about as gracefull as she normally does' Ember shrugged 'that's what I mean!' Dewshine said, when I was with cub, I was falling out of trees' she pouted, 'we're just so lucky to be blessed with a mate as gracefull and lovely as her' Dewshine sighed looking up at her mate who had reached the top of the slope by now. 'Well I had better get going, if I let her do all the work I'll never hear the end of it from our overprotective partner' she giggled, and jumped out of the water. '...Dewshine?' Ember hesitantly asked, 'yes?' came the muffled reply from her friend, who was half into pulling her small dress over her lithe body, not quite managing to get her head through the cloth, which was impeded from slipping down easily over her wet skin. 'What did you mean when you said "that should take care of her frustration"? Ember asked, 'it won't make her forget we are in this place, away from everything she has known her whole life, will it?'. 'That's... not all she is frustrated about Ember' Dewshine tried to eplain, she sometimes forgot that Ember was still so young, barely two eights old, 'She misses Strongbow' she just said in the end, thinking that it was best that Leetah would tell Ember about the pleasures of the flesh when she had time, some things just had to be explained by the parents, and not by other elves, unless asked directly. 'You'll have to ask Leetah for more details cubling' she said to Ember, who clearly didn't understand what her friend meant. 'I'll see you tonight Ember!' Dewshine smiled and waved at her friend. 'see you tonight!' Ember smiled and waved back, before turning and grabbing more sourleaf to scrub the dirt and grime of her that had collected in this dusty, rocky environment. Once Ember was happy with the result she laying herself down on her rock once more, determined to dry up in the last bits of sunlight that was left. She signed and stretched herself out "I wonder what Dewshine meant by that" she thought to herself, wondering how her mother and Moonshade were doing, before sighing once more and closing her eyes, the last of the sun's rays shoning down on her small body. Ember moaned in approval, clearly a bath had been the right idea, she hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks. splayed out on the warm rock in the warm rays of the sun, and with the cool wind on her back, she sighed contently and closed her eyes, determined nothing would ruin her relaxing evening with her friends. "Not being chieftess for one night can't be too bad, can it?" she thought to herself. and with that thought in her mind she dozed off, exhausted from weeks of stress, her body grabbed the chance to rest and recuperate gladly and quickly.

In their little cave, Dewshine lit up their fire while Tyleet grabbed some of their leftover scraps of meat. 'I guess it's a good thing the boys went out hunting' Tyleet sighed, 'we barebly have anything left, only longleg meat ' she shighed. 'It's alright love' Dewshine said calmly 'they'll be back soon, and then we will have all the food we could ever want, as well as that neglectful mate of ours' she winked, smiling. Tyleet couldn't help but smile, she came into their lovepack not too long ago, but she already couldn't picture her life without either Scouter or Dewshine, she loved them both deeply, she only hoped Dewshine felt the same way. 'Why did you make us leave so quickly?' Dewshine pouted, 'my hides are all wet now, we should have dried up on the warm rocks before going back'. 'Well I wanted to get started on our dinner quickly, it takes time to cook the meat to perfection after all' Tyleet replied gently, 'also I prefer lying back on soft furs alot better then on hard rock, with the extra weight of the cub and all' she sighed as she was cutting the last of the longleg meat into small strips. 'You carry it well dearest' Dewshine smiled at Tyleet, 'when I was carrying Windkin, I felt like a fat bluntsnout, and everything ached all the time' she said making a face, remembering the bad pregnancy she had all those eights ago. 'Probably because you are so slight' Tyleet remarked, 'the only thing bothering me are my feet, everything else is mostly fine' she smiled, enjoying the time with her lovemate.

'Sit back' Dewshine said a little forcefully, gently pushing Tyleet on her back, 'I'll give you a footrub, Scouter used to do that for me when I was with cub'. She grabbed Tyleet's dainty feet and gently peeled of her moccasins. Running her fingers gently over the sole of Tyleet's foot and tickling each of her four toes in turn earning herself a giggle out of her rad haired lovemate. Dewshine started to gently knead and caress the feet she had placed in her lap, enjoying the tender moment as Tyleet moaned in aprciation. 'Oh that feels realy good beloved' she said, closing her eyes and leaning back on the thick furs they used for bedding. 'Well I can't have the future mother of my love's cub be uncomfortable can I now?' she winked at her lover, but the wink lost it's playfulness in the pensive look Dewshine had in her eyes. Tyleet noticed her love staring at her belly and had a sudden realisation, 'Do you wish you had been the one?' she asked quietly, barely a whisper. Dewshine looked up startled, 'oh!, no, no!' she stammered, 'I couldn't be happier about your cub' she quickly said, fearing she had made Tyleet upset. 'I just wish it could have been both of ours' she sighed and gave her friend a wry smile. 'Come here' Tyleet said, spreading her arms as if she were a child demanding a hug, naturally this worked great at getting Dewshine to come to someone, she loved hugs afterall. Tyleet closed her arms behind Dewshines back and trapped her in her embrace. 'Now you listen', Tyleet said sternly 'just because I have a cub growing in me, doesn't make Scouter and me the couple in this family, and also' she cut of Dewshine who looked like the was about to protest, 'also... you are too far away for this' she said, pulling her lovemate closer and pressing her forehead against Dewshine's. *Listen to me my beloved* she sent, *no elf has ever been able to lie in sending* she closed her eyes and embraced Dewshine tighter. *So what you are about to hear now is the absolute truth* Dewshine took a deep breath and bit her lip, unsure of what was coming. *This is our cub, mine, scouter's and yours* She opened her eyes and looked deeply into Dewshine's. *It will have two mothers, for even though I have been with you only for a short time, I can not see my life without you now* she went on, seeing tears starting to form in her Lovers eyes. *I love scouter, and we both love you, _**I**_ love you! and our cub loves you* she sent, as Dewshine started crying, Tyleet gently cupped her lover's cheek and gently wiped the tears away. 'No tears beloved' she said as she layed back down and pulled Dewshine with her *to me there is no difference between you and Scouter beloved* she sent while gently running her fingers through her friends short blonde hair, *you have both become my other half, and I am only complete when I'm with you* she finished, and gently pulled up Dewshine's face with a finger under her chin., Looking into her teared up eyes.*I love you too, you're everything to me!* Dewshine sent back and Tyleet could feel the raw emotion behind her thoughts, the passion, the fear and even a little bit of lust. Tyleet smirked as she placed her lips on Dewshine's 'then let us deepen the love between us my lifemate' Teleet whispered and placed her lips on Dewshine's.

Dewshine closed her eyes, strong emotions still running wild in her mind. But one thought was brighter then all the others, her lovemate, and the mother of their child, was under her, and she needed her. Dewshine moaned into the kiss, she wrapped an arm around Tyleet's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Feeling her lover biting on her lip made Dewshine moan, a tounge was licking her lips, it felt so strange, so intimate and Dewshine tried to emulate her lovemate. She opened her mouth, and as soon as her lips parted, the tounge found hers, gently licking, almost like a caress, running over her own tounge. Tyleet was moaning just as loudly as her lover, tasting her mate, her unique flavour, mixed with her own special longleg surprise, 'Hey!' she shouted, pulling away from Dewshine's lips, 'didn't I tell you not to eat anything until Ember came here?' she pouted, trying to tease her friend, who seemed to desperately wanted her lips back on her own. 'ehm, I'm sorry?' she said, trying to sound innocent. 'you'd better be, I wanted to surprise Ember' Tyleet pouted, 'and your wet dress is leaking on my poncho, I'm getting cold' she went on with a smirk seeing the look on Dewshine's face. Tyleet gently kissed her lovemate 'I am only teasing my love, do not fret' she said kindly and ran her hand through Dewshine's short golden hair. 'You will have to make up for stealing the food and making me cold though' she purred with a wink. 'Well, what did you have in mind oh light in my eyes' Dewshine replied, slowly sitting up, waiting for her companion's thoughts.

'First we'd better let these clothes dry out properly and get under the furs, the food will be a while yet anyway' Tyleet mused, and paused, distracted by the view of her lovemate pulling off her dress with one graceful movement. Tyleet gently bit on her lower lip, seeing her love uncovered never failed to put her in a playful mood, 'help me with mine?' she asked coyly, trying to act innocent. 'With pleasure' her companion smiled back at her and moving to grip her mate's poncho, slowly pulling it over her head. Tyleet let out a gasp and cursed lightly, her hair had caught in the poncho and now she couldn't get the thing off easily 'Language my love' Dewshine admonished her mate. 'Besides, I don't think the situation is that bad' she smirked, as she gently placed her hands on her companions now bare bump. 'I wonder if you're still as ticklish as before with your stomach bulging like this' she said with a grin. 'Don't you dare!' Tyleet screached, already laughing even though her companion barely started to tickle her, the mere though of getting tickled could send her into a fit. Dewshine leaned forward 'you should know by now my lovemate' she whispered, 'I _**do **_dare' and with that she spread her four fingers as wide as she could, and gently caressed the very full belly of her mate. 'Besides' she mused while gently poking around with her fingertips, 'The cub might like it'. Tyleet managed to get the uncooperative poncho out of her hair, and thre the offending rag into a corner somewhere. Freed from her cloth prison she gave her mate an evil glare, the effect was a little bit lost because of her squirming and giggling though. 'P-please stoohoooop!' she managed to get out, begging Dewshine to stop tickling, 'my sides will burst!, Dewshine please!' she was almost choking now. Dewshine decided to show mercy and tickling her mate, instead slowly caressing her very pregnant mate's belly. 'You have gotten so big my love, very soon we'll be able to hold our cub' she said with a dreamy smile, looking at the bulge under her hands. 'Yes...' Tyleet glared at her lover, 'then I can tell it how evil you are' she finished with a playfull huff.

'Oh I'm not _**that **_bad am I?' Dewshine pouted, mock hurt. 'Yes you are!' Tyleet huffed, 'you are a naughty girl and a bully who abuses her pregnant mate horribly when the situation allows' she pouted at her love. 'And I fully plan on getting even!' she declared loudly, 'Should I be worried?' Dewshine grinned 'what is the worst you can do, I am still quicker then you' she stuck out her tounge at her red headed companion. 'hmm... yes you are' Tyleet said, aparently thinking it over 'however you would have to sleep in the cold if you ran' she finished teasingly. 'Are you kicking me out of our cave?' Dewshine asked, her mouth open in surprise. 'I would never do that love, you're always welcome on my furs' Tyleet said gently. Tyleet paused a moment before continuing 'I will just steal them all for myself, have fun sleeping in your wet dress' she giggled and stuck out her tounge at her lover. 'You wouldn't!' Dewshine shouted 'now who's being evil' she pouted puffed up her cheeks in mock outrage. 'You know I would love, so you had better figure out a way to make it up to me tonight' she said with a grin like the stubtail that caught the little bird. 'but first let us get under the furs' Tyleet said with a shiver 'I'm getting a little cold' she declared, and laid herself down on the soft furs under her. 'Also my warm friend seems to have moved out of my range' she pouted and Dewshine, picking up on the hint, giggled and laid down next to her mate. 'Well we can't have that now, can we?' Dewshine said with a grin and cuddled up close against Tyleet, pulling a fur over the both of them as she did. 'mmm, much better' Tyleet sighed and draped an arm and a leg over her companion. Dewshine sighed and wrapped her arms around her lovemate 'you were right' she said 'This is much better then tickling you' she sighed again and kissed her red headed lover on the top of her head. 'Mmm...' Tyleet sighed in pleasure 'you're just saying that because you are afraid I will realy take your furs away' she teased. 'Mmm, Right now I'm more worried about you getting up and leaving the furs without me' Dewshine murmered 'I am way to comfortable right now'. 'Why would I leave?' Tyleet asked, rolling over on top of her mate 'you still owe me for that tickle-attack remember?' she asked sweetly. Dewshine gulped and swallowed 'and what kind of revange are you going to take tonight then?' she asked with a blush, looking up at the swollen belly and breasts of her lovemate.

'Why the best kind ofcourse, my love' Tyleet said with a wink. 'And I will get the _**full **_value out of it' she purred, leaning forward to nuzzle the neck of her golden haired mate. Dewshine moaned, she loved having her neck nuzzled or kissed or even gently bitten. 'I know your weaknesses easily as well as you know mine after all' Tyleet said, moving up higher and gently kissing the pointed ear of her companion 'and I will exploit them all tonight'. Dewshine shuddered in anticipation 'That doesn't seem like much of a punishment love' she teased. Tyleet put her knees between Dewshine's thighs, spreading her legs apart slightly, 'not right now I'm sure' she grinned down at her lithe lover 'but I'm sure you'll _**love**_ walking funny for the entire day tomorrow after our dance is done' she said lowering herself down on top of Dewshine, letting their breasts touch. 'Are we dancing then?' Dewshine asked 'We've never danced without Scouter before' she thought out loud. 'I know, I thought it would be a good time for it' Tyleet said 'he's never been away for a night since we treed up, and we want you just to ourselves for tonight' she gently sighed kissing her lover on her temple. 'We?' Dewshine asked confused 'Me and our cub silly' Tyleet giggled 'Tonight is just for the mothers'. 'That doesn't sound bad at all, though I've never danced just with one female before' Dewshine murmerd 'our beautiful cub and it's beautiful mother in my arms all night, I can think of few elves to better try it with' she sighed, giving herself over to the her back Dewshine pushed up her small breasts against Tyleet's swollen mounds, even as Tyleet's lips descended on her own, there would be no more talking for a while.

Opening her big bright eyes, Ember streched and yawned, Feeling slightly chilly now the sun had gone under and was no longer heating up her rock. "Mmm" she thought to herself "that was the best nap I've had in a long long time". Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten in while and her stomach was clearly upset with her over that fact. "Yes yes!" she mentally scolded her stomach "hold that thought, we still have some time before Tyleet's bluntsnout ribs are done" and with that she looked around, trying to find her clothes, having discarded them at random in her haste to enjoy a bath "I should do this more often" she sighed inwardly "I haven't felt this relaxed in ages". After finding her discarded skirt and top, she quickly threw them on, glad to be even a little covered against the evening chill. Pulling her moccasins over her feet she hopped off the rock and started to walk slowly to the cave Tyleet and Dewshine shared with Scouter. Being a wolfrider she had no problem seeing in the dark, also the smell coming wafting off the slow cooking meat could lead her to the little den even if she were blind. Humming to herself she walked the small distance from the pool to the small den caves until a sound caused her to halt in her tracks. It sounded like someone was in pain, her eyes went wide in shock, "what if the cub is on it's way!" and with that thought foremost in her mind she ran towards the cave opening where her two friends shared their furs.

When she arrived and saw what was actually going on though she halted in her tracks. Now Ember was no stranger to the meeting of flesh and had enjoyed a petting with the young healer Mender at her young age. But to see two females dancing, that was new to her. She hadn't even considered such a thing was possible, since females lacked the male-root that was a big part of the dancing which she had observed from her packmates. Ember crouched down, not wanting to disturb her friends and also because she was curious about it all. Never in her young mind had she thought of this possibility and she wanted to see more. She kept looking at the scene unfolding in the cave before her, taking care to be as silent as a mouse. Tyleet had Dewshine pinned and was kissing and licking her neck, Ember saw that dewshine was obviously enjoying this, judging by her moans and sighs. Dewshine for her part had her arms and legs wrapped around Tyleet and was clinging on like she was the last drop of water in the great desert. One of Tyleets hands moved up and roughly grabbed a handful of Dewshine's golden hair, Dewshine gasped and moaned, clearly lovemaking could be as rough as a wrestle with her wolf or as soft as a warm bath, Ember mused.

Tyleet pulled herself up towards Dewshine's face and planted a savage kiss on her lips, making Dewshine whine. "Heh" thought Ember "and here we were all thinking Tyleet didn't have wolf blood that strong in her veins" as she watched Tyleet dominate her companion. Tyleet took her time playing with Dewshine's lips, nibbling, licking even gently biting, Dewshine was too far gone to even resist it seemed, she just lay there meekly accepting her fate. That was until Tyleet moved her lips lover and started to slowly kiss her way along her collarbone, Dewshine let out a loud sigh and let her arms fall down, she had completely surrendered it seemed to Ember. "Funny, I always thought Dewshine was the dominant one in that particular pack" she thought "I guess that makes Scouter the omaga in their tri-bond", "poor guy" she added grinning to herself, while at the same time admiring Scouter's devotion to both his mates.

Tyleet was now slowly licking and kissing the top of Dewshine's breasts, amd Ember could clearly see her nipples, tiny compared to their normal size and sticking out abover her modest chest. As Dewshine was arching her back trying to get red headed lovemate to move lower, Tyleet merely grinned and actually moved higher a little, back up and to the other collarbone, Dewshine shined in protest but was silenced by a light nip From Tyleet. Dewshine moaned in defeat and lay back down once more.

Ember watched it all with wide open eyes. facinated by the spectacle, the newness of it all. Dewshine's eyes closed tightly and her pelvis bucked up against Tyleet's cub filled belly as Tyleet's mouth shot down and sucked a nipple between her lips. A shudder passed through Dewshine and was echoed silently by Ember, as the sensitive nub was sucked and kissed by the fiery red headed elf. Ember own nipples were no less sensitive, having slowly hardened into little nubs and rubbing the inside of her top, the hide providing a stimulating sensation when they slid acrross the material as she breathed.

Tyleet's hand came down and lightly grabbed downshine's other breast, rolling the nipple between her slender fingers. Ember heard Dewshine utter something beween a gasp and a shout as Tyleet bit down, gently tugging the sensitive nub upwards between her teeth. She had to supress a sigh, whatever these two females were doing to eachother, it looked good. 'Nggg! _**Please**_!' She heard Dewshine plead. Tyleet smirked and released her lovers nipple from between her teeth. 'Are we finally ready then my little songbird?' Ember heard Tyleet say, 'what do we say then hmm?' Tyleet demanded of Dewshine. Dewshine groaned and bucked her hips upwards once again, 'Please!' She said, '... I love you...' she almost whispered and Tyleet smiled. Dewshine's voice was again stolen by her pregnant mate as her lips were smothered by another pair. Tyleet's hand slid down her lovers body, hovering a moment and caressing the small hill between Dewshine's legs. Dewshine bucked her hips upward, trying to get her mate's fingers to where she needed them the most right now. Tyleet gently rubbed her fingers up and down her lover's entrance, a feeling of pride jumping up and down in her mind and cheering at the wetness she found there. Gathering some of the wetness on her fingertips, she brought them up a little, and placed them on the little nub she knew was hiding there somewhere. Dewshine sighed into her lover's mouth as she felt Tyleet's fingers dance over her button, feeling her muscles spasm from time to time when Tyleet alternated between rubbing harder or more gently, forced a little squeeky sound out of Dewshine whenever she rubbed harder. Biting Dewshine's lower lip gently, and being rewarded with a high pitched moan, Tyleet broke the kiss to get a much needed breath. 'Am I doing it right love?' she asked, 'I love you' was the whispered reply from Dewshine, who also filled her lungs to get some air. 'I need you inside me, please!' she pleaded to her lifemate. Tyleet smiled and gently lowered her hand slightly, replacing her fingers with her thumb on Dewshine's little friend. Her three fingers tracing the opening, Tyleet gathered the moisture her lover was so freely sharing with her and slowly pressed them inside her mate. Dewshine almost screamed, Tyleet was worried she did something wrong but was quicly assured everything was in fact very, very good. Dewshines arms shot up and Tyleet found a hand grabbing her neck, roughly pulling her down, where two moist lips were waiting for her own. Another hand found one of her full breasts and gently squeezed, causing Tyleet to let out a moan of her own. Dewshine's tounge invaded her mouth, and playfully tried to capture her own. Tyleet gently pumped her fingers into Dewshine's cub cave and cried out a little as the hand on her breast closed a little roughly in reflex. A few more pumps and she found that the tounge that was trying to capture her own lost all direction, Tyleet closed her mouth and gently sucked on Dewshine's tounge, like it was a piece of iced fruit the go-back's sometimes ate.

Dewshine was awash in sensations, having her tounge suckled on and a wonderfully pliant breast in her hand felt amazing. And ofcourse three fingers inside of her, stretching her a little further then she had ever been, she felt like she was on fire. She gently but firmly kneaded her mate's breast and pulled away from her friend's warm lips. 'Go a little faster please' she breathlessly said and Tyleet obliged, making her fingers dance in and out of her lover's flooded cave, her thumb rolling around the little nub that caused her mate to produce such cute squeaks. 'Like this?' she asked smiling, 'Faster!' Dewhshine moaned, tightening her muscles around her lovemate's fingers. Fingers dancing in and out of her moist tunnel Dewshine was breathing more and more rapidly, she was fast losing her ability to speak as she felt the end getting closer and closer.

All the while two eyes, wide open in wonder were watching their every action. Ember couldn't quite see what Tyleet was doing with her hand, but she could see the effect it had on her blonde friend. Dewshine moaned hoarsley, as her hips came off the ground, almost lifting Tyleet completely off the ground. 'Like this dearest?' Ember heard Tyleet whisper and for once the songstress' voice seemed to have deserted her, the only thing that could be forced out of her throat was a hoarse 'Faster!' between the moans and whines. Ember could see Tyleet's hand move faster between the legs of their tribe's songstress. This went on for a time, with Tyleet gingerly whispering things to her lover, Ember couldn't hear what, but she assumed it was like the things Mender said to her during their dance. Until startled out of her thoughts by a hoarse scream from Dewshine, her legs were trembling and her hips were bouncning up and down off the floor, bucking Tyleet up and down, who laughed at her impromptu sun celebration mount.

Breathing loudly Dewshine slowly came down from her orgasm, "Tyleet is always so demure when Scouter is with us" she thought, "but tonight she's completely different". Tyleet gently stroked her free hand through Dewshine's golden locks, humming a slow tune and smiling down at her lovemate's sweat streaked face. 'Was that good my little songbird?' she asked gently. Dewshine was still panting as she tried to get her voice working again, 'I loved it almost as much as I love you!' she managed to whisper, still trembling from the intense high she just recieved. 'I'm glad' Tyleet said, her face turning red in a blush. 'me too' Dewshine whispered. Coughing and swallowing, trying to get some moisture back into her dry mouth and throat. 'You were amazing!' she finally managed to get out in a more normal tone of voice. Tyleet removed her hand from Dewshine's treasure and looked at the juices that had spilled onto them with amazement. 'you are never this wet when we are with Scouter' she said dreamily, 'it is because it was the first time with you alone' Dewshine said, 'it was so new and wild and exciting!' she sighed with a big smile spreading across her face. Tyleet rubbed some of the slippery goo between her fingers and smelled it tentatively. 'Ack!, don't do that!' Dewshine giggled, feeling self contious about the mess she made of her lover's hand. 'Why not?' Tyleet smiled, 'I like it, it smells like you' she said. 'Flatterer!' Dewshine accused her lifemate, laughing. 'It smells like you... in passion' Tyleet said, licking a stray strand running down her little finger. 'And you taste a little like the sea' she mused on, 'salty and pure and wild' she said 'you should try some!' she finished her treat with a smack of her lips and a beaming smile on her face. 'Eeew!, that came from me, I don't want to taste it!' Dewshine giggled. 'Suit yourself love, there will just be more for me then' Tyleet said, cleaning her hand with a dainty tound, lapping up the juice still clinging to her other fingers. A grin canme over her as she thought of how she could share the taste with it's owner. Tyleet leaned in to kiss her lover, and as tounges met Dewshine realised what was going on. Torn between indignation and lust, she went with the flow and spent a few fingers' worth of time contemplating that she indeed tasted a little like the sea.

Tyleet shrieked as Dewshine's fingers found her sides and belly, and jumped up from her tormentor. 'No fair!' she yelled, 'after all I just did for you' she pouted and pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. 'Well you tricked me into drinking my own juices, I figured this was fair payback' Dewshine said, 'though I'll admit one thing' she mused, Tyleet looked at her mate and wondered what would come next. 'I do taste nice, don't I?' Dewshine said, and looked a little embarrased. 'of course you do love' Tyleet said, 'anything that looks as yummy as you could never taste bad' she added with a wink, before snuggling back down to snuggle with her partner.

A few moments passed in silence, the two lovers simply enjoying eachother's embrace. Dewshine had a few moments to think, and she wondered about something. 'Why were you so agressive tonight love?' Dewshine asked 'you always look a little sad when we're talking about the cub, like you felt you were intruding on something between me and Scouter' Tyleet said. 'And I thought I would prove to you that even though you might not be carrying it, I still wanted you to know that you are just as much it's mother as I am' Tyleet said . Dewshine felt a tear run down her cheek, and sighed happily as Tyleet kissed it away. 'Our cub will be the luckiest cub in the world' Dewshine said, as she embraced her lover and pulled her close. Dewshine tenderly kissed Tyleet on the lips 'next time though' She began 'I am on top' she smirked. 'ha!' Tyleet laughed, 'the only time you can be on top is when Scouter is there to hold me down' she said, sticking out her tounge to her little friend. 'Is that so?' Dewshine challenged her lover 'I can always tickle you into submission' she smirked. 'No!' Tyleet shouted 'Don't you dare!' she glared at her blonde partner 'or I will tell our cub what an evil woman it's small mother is!' she declared. 'I am not "small!' Dewshine said in mock hurt 'I'm just built for speed' she huffed. 'Besides' she went on 'you're not that much bigger then me' she stuck out her tounge back at Tyleet, who seemingly enjoyed having the thing out of her mouth whenever she felt like teasing Dewshine. 'oh no, I am _**much**_ bigger then you are now!' Tyleet smirked, cupping her breasts and lifting them up for Dewshine to admire. 'Cheater!' Dewshine admonished 'they're only bigger because you're with cub!'. 'Besides, that's not what I meant with bigger' she sighed 'I meant body size, not the contents of your udders' she teased, poking Tyleet's breast lightly.

'Ow!' Tyleet winced 'I'm sorry!' Dewshine said quickly, 'do they hurt?' she asked. 'They are getting a bit full again' Tyleet sighed and shifted a little further away from any poking fingers that might come her way, 'I normally see Leetah about it, but she was busy with Moonshade today' she said soflty, rubbing her swollen breasts gingerly. 'how does that help?' Dewshine asked 'Doesn't she make sure they just produce more?' she said confused. 'She makes sure there will be enough milk to feed our cub' Tyleet said 'but she also helps me drain them if it gets to be too much' she finished blushing. 'Oh, so she rubs your back to make more milk correct?' Dewshine asked. Tyleet nodded 'so does she rub the front to make it come out when you are overfull then?, like the sun villagers do with their cattle?' Dewshine winked at her companion. 'sometimes' Tyleet said 'Ugh, now you make it sound like I'm one of the goats there!' she huffed. Dewshine laughed 'sorry my Love, it was just too tempting not to make the joke' she said as she kissed her lovemate gently on the cheek. 'But seriously how does she lessen the pressure then, does she heal it away or something?' Dewshine asked curiously. 'no, not realy' Tyleet said 'that would be a waste' she said smirking. 'How then?' Dewshine looked realy puzzled now, raising an eyebrow thinking of what the healer could do with her magic in such a situation. 'Try and think of the old fashioned way love' Tyleet explained 'how does a cub get the milk out?' she asked Dewshine. Dewshine's eyes went wide in understanding 'you mean with her mouth?' she asked eyeing her lover's breasts and licking her lips 'I wonder why I never thought of that' she murmered to herself. 'Well aren't we a little slow minded today love' Tyleet said grinning and pulling on Dewshine's arm, deciding her blonde friend had enough time to recover.

'You are to far away my love' Tyleet whispered to her lover. 'Hey!, give me a little time' Dewshine huffed 'I still can't move my legs after what you did to me!, so forgive me if I'm still a little bit up in the clouds' she said burying her face between her lover's breast and shoulder. 'Well if you liked that, there's more where that came from, next time Scouter is away' Tyleet said with a laugh. Dewshine couldn't help but smile at the thought. Taking a sniff and smelling the state her friend was in, Dewshine had a thought. 'We're going to need another bath in the morning' she said laughing. 'I never say no to a relaxing bath' Tyleet said. 'Ow!' she winced again as Dewshine's chin poked her sore breast lightly. 'well I'm not a healer, but do you want me to help you with those today my lovemate?' Dewshine asked 'Please be gently lover mine' Tyleet said 'and it may even help you with that growling stomach, I kept hearing it during the whole evening' she said smirking at her small companion. 'that's not mine, that's Ember' Dewshine said, she's been watching us for a while now'. Dewshine said, 'Hadn't you noticed?'. 'No, I was a little distracted' Tyleet blushed. 'Funny how you can be so enthralled while you're the one that was supposed to be in control' Dewshine teased. 'You may aswell come in Ember!' Dewshine yelled laughing, 'I told you, no amount of bathing will ever stop me from smelling the smell that is unique to you'.

Ember blushed, it seemed nothing escaped Dewshine's senses. She was one of their best hunters for a reason she supposed, and with slightly pink cheeks she stood and walked into the small cave Dewshine and Tyleet shared with Scouter. 'Ember!' Dewshine shouted at her friend and lifted the furs up 'get in fast, Tyleet doesn't like the cold it seems' she winked at her friend. Stepping out of her moccasins and sliding her loincloth down her lithe legs Ember crawled in next to Tyleet and tossed her top away. Cuddling close to her friend Ember kissed her gently on the cheek 'sorry for spying Tyleet' she said softly 'but you looked like you were having fun, and I didn't want to spoil it' she finished in a whisper. Tyleet laughed and kissed Ember back 'it's alright dear' she said giggling 'but next time you come across a dancing couple, either join in or give them their privacy' she said smiling. 'Well since she's here now... she may aswell stay for the dinner we all forgot about' Dewshine said lifting her head so she could see Ember over Tyleet's bosom and giving her friend a sweet smile to let her know she wasn't upset either. Ember licked her lips 'are we talking about the meat or were you... you know...' Ember blushed looking at Tyleet's breasts. Dewshine laughed loudly 'I meant the meat, but good thinking since we have so little meat left, I guess we have two mounds of desert right here'. 'I am _**not**_ a personal larder for you, you know!' Tyleet pouted 'well...' Dewshine said 'you're always out foraging or cooking for everyone that comes along for you to invite them, so in a sense, yes you are a larder' she smiled widely. 'Humph!' Tyleet turned her head away from her lover. 'oh we're sorry Tyleet, we were only teasing' Ember hugged her fire haired friend close 'you know we think you're one of the most loving people there is, right Dewshine?' she said while poking Dewshine in the side with her fingertips, earning her a squeel. 'Nice try!' Tyleet said 'but I'm keeping all the desert today!' cupping her breasts with her hands.

'No fair!' Dewshine whined, 'I was looking forward to desert more then the meat' she pouted. 'you already had some meat going in you tonight' Tyleet said sticking out her tounge to her lover 'it doesn't count if it comes out again right after!' Dewshine argued making Ember blush even more then before, thinking back to the dance she was privy to. 'Besides fingers don't count!' Dewshine stated her last objection. 'well I didn't hear you complain' Tyleet said, 'honestly, sometimes I think you should be the man in our cave instead of scouter'. 'Happy when there's dancing to be done, but when there's no dancing there's only complaints' Tyleet said poking her mate's nose. 'pfff!' Dewshine huffed, 'I am far to graceful to ever be the male in the pack' Dewshine huffed in mock offense. 'well... she does look like she is built a little like a boy, doesn't she?' Ember said giggling, switching sides to tease her other friend aswell. Dewshine gasped loudly 'I am still _**bigger**_ then you young lady!' She huffed and poked Ember's small breast. 'hmm, I'd give it another year' Tyleet said pensively. 'Another year what?' Dewshine and Ember looked puzzled, 'have you seen her mother my love?' Tyleet asked, 'that's what she'll end up looking like.

'Size isn't everything...' Dewshine pouted, 'it's alright Dewshine' Ember said reaching over Tyleet to stroke her friend's side, 'we wouldn't have you be any other way then you are now, the perfect, beautiful friend you are today' she smiled and Dewshine grinned back grasping Ember's hand in her own, their fingers locking. 'aslong as I have you both in my life I don't think it matters how big or not big I am' she smiled as Tyleet kissed her gently on the cheek. 'Let's go see how the meat is doing' Tyleet said, pulling the covers of the three of them. 'Cold!' Dewshine screamed while Ember shivered a little. 'I guess it pays to be _**bigger**_' Tyleet giggled, 'having a little more meat on the bones helps with the chill it seems' she said laughing as her friend and lover scrambled to get closer to the small cooking fire, 'If we're short on meat, maybe we should just eat you then' Dewshine said licking her lips at her mate, 'is that a promise?' Tyleet asked coyly as Dewshine blushed, glad that Ember didn't pick up the innuendo

Spirits were high during the meal, the talked and laughed with eachother while supping from the delicious scraps of longleg Tyleet had prepared. '...and I found him stuck in their chimney!' Tyleet laughed, 'Skywise and your father had him in a net' she finished her story and Dewshine and Ember were howling with laughter. 'Poor Scouter!' Ember said 'he was worried enough about you to let that trickster of a Skywise to sneak up on him' she giggled. 'It wasn't all that bad, afterwards we regognised, if that hadn't happened I wouldn't have been with Dewshine either' she beamed at her lover. 'And that would make Dewshine very upset!' Dewshine said chewing on a strip of longleg 'Don't talk with your mouth full!', honestly how are you the oldest of us three?' Tyleet scolded her mate, picking her last piece from her own portion. 'I wish we had more' she sighed. Not a second later she was being fed the few pieces Ember and Dewshine had left. 'No I made those for you you know!' She giggled while a strip of meat was forced past her lips. 'Now who's talking with her mouth full?' Dewshine winked at her mate 'Besides' Ember cut in 'you are eating for two after all'. Tyleet smiled and happily chewed her surprise ration. 'Also, you'll have a hard time getting to the grasslands' Dewshine said, 'so let those males do the hunting while we do the caring' She said as she hugged her mate.


End file.
